The Unlikely Friendship
The Unlikely Friendship is a live-action musical comedy series that premiered on Canadian television on CBC at 8:30pm EST on September 6 2013. Starring Henry Hoben and Britney Spears, the series met with extreme acclaim for it's original humor and the close friendship between a kid and a adult. Episodes Season 1 (2013-2014) 1: So Many Things In Common (September 6 2013) 2: Beach Day (September 13 2013) 3: Take A Hike (September 20 2013) 4: Piano Woman (September 27 2013) 5: Find The Music In You (October 5 2013) 6: Pet Problem (October 12 2013) 7: Replace User (October 19 2013) 8: Treaty Tricks (October 26 2013) 9: Childhood Blues (November 3 2013) 10: Bad Wear Day (November 10 2013) 11: Curse On You (November 17 2013) 12: Swap Of The Century (November 24 2013) 13: The Grape Squisher 300 (December 1 2013) 14: Be Happy Britney (January 14 2014) 15: Down In The Dump (January 21 2014) 16: Sack Of Socks (January 28 2014) 17: Henry, We're All Crazy Here (February 11 2014) 18: The Kid Who Naps (February 25 2014) 19: These Mice Were Made For Catchin' (March 2 2014) 20: I'll Follow The Fun (March 9 2014) 21: Britney's Prized Car (March 16 2014) 22: Conquer Fears (April 13 2014) 23: Jazz Lady (April 20 2014) 24: Hold Me Closer Awesome Dancer (April 27 2014) 25: Putting Your Foot Down (May 6 2014) 26: The Stageway To Heaven (May 13 2014) Season 2 (2014-2015) 27: Britney's Hairy Situation (October 2 2014) 28: The Strategic Duo (October 9 2014) 29: Ghost Trusters (October 16 2014) 30: Sister Scandals (October 23 2014) 31: Frantic Fast Food Pox (November 5 2014) 32: Henry's Rock Out (November 12 2014) 33: Keep Calm And Drum On (November 19 2014) 34: Path To Success (November 26 2014) 35: Campfire Buddies (December 3 2014) 36: Disaster Shoes (December 10 2014) 37: Our Christmas Miracle (December 17 2014) 38: Teacher Britney (January 15 2015) 39: As The Music Flies (January 22 2015) 40: Games People Play (January 29 2015) 41: Make A Big Star Out Of Her (February 7 2015) 42: Henry's Special Valentine (February 14 2015) 43: That Oriental Sound (February 21 2015) 44: Crazy Cruise (February 28 2015) 45: Mustache-Squash (March 11 2015) 46: Time Keeps On Flippin' (March 18 2015) 47: Lightning Fast Britney (March 25 2015) 48: Voice Sabotage (April 2 2015) 49: Songwriting Troubles (April 9 2015) 50: Blog Wars (April 16 2015) 51: Top Track Of The Week (April 23 2015) 52: Fan Boy (May 12 2015) Season 3 (2015-2016) 53: The Music Rap (November 23 2015) 54: Dance Party Dreams (November 30 2015) 55: Two Times The Trouble (December 7 2015) 56: Loss Of Vision (December 29 2015) 57: Jog It All Out (January 5 2016) 58: Back To The Sixties (January 12 2016) 59: Britney's Remix (January 19 2016) 60: Fame Is On Her Mind (January 26 2016) 61: Disco Duo (February 3 2016) 62: Henry Is Synthesized (February 17 2016) 63: Sail Away Sweet Britney (February 24 2016) 64: Experimental Britney (March 1 2016) 65: Street Race Rock (March 8 2016) 66: To Sing Or Not To Sing (March 15 2016) 67: The Restaurant Jingle (March 22 2016) 68: Whale Worry (March 29 2016) 69: An Anonymous E-mail (April 5 2016) 70: Pop Star Britney (April 12 2016) 71: The Color Of An Elegy (April 19 2016) 72: Music Video Mayhem (April 26 2016) 73: Two Friends And A Drum Duet (May 13 2016) 74: Harp-y Days (May 20 2016) Season 4 (2016-2017) 75: Deep In The Heart Of Britney (August 26 2016) 76: Play To The Finish (September 2 2016) 77: Just For Bass Kicks (September 9 2016) 78: Indian Influence (September 16 2016) 79: Nightmare Redundancy (September 23 2016) 80: Psychedelic Britney (October 3 2016) 81: A Friend's Debt (October 10 2016) 82: Cheerleader Britney (October 17 2016) 83: Henry's Vacation (October 24 2016) 84: How To Make A Rainy Day Drier (November 14 2016) 85: Percussion Preparation (November 21 2016) 86: Somber Strings (January 2 2017) 87: Movie Soundtrack (January 9 2017) 88: Reality Ensues (January 16 2017) 89: When Music Makes You Proud (February 3 2017) 90: Electric Britney (April 22 2017) 91: Sousaphone Or Tuba? (April 29 2017) 92: Britney's Album (May 5 2017) Season 5 (2017-2018) 93: Ska You Later (August 14 2017) 94: The Ballad Of Britney (August 21 2017) 95: Deranged On The Dance Floor (August 28 2017) 96: Bon Joy-vi (September 4 2017) 97: Rock 'N Roll Romeo (September 11 2017) 98: Gymnastic Hijinks (September 18 2017) 99: Genre Geniuses (September 25 2017) 100: Britney Are You OK? (October 15 2017) 101: Funk It Up (October 29 2017) 102: Henry House (November 5 2017) 103: Got That Bass Pumped (November 12 2017) 104: Ban It Like Rubber (November 19 2017) 105: Princess Britney (December 3 2017) 106: Sweet Tooth Henry (January 13 2018) 107: Rebel With A Rock (January 20 2018) 108: For Your Blues, Britney (February 6 2018) 109: Dinner Prep (February 27 2018) 110: Little Runaway (March 5 2018) 111: Wall Banger (March 12 2018) 112: Coincidences (March 19 2018) 113: Half The Guy He Used To Be (March 26 2018) 114: The Usage Of Objects (April 6 2018) 115: Fabulous Fanfares (April 13 2018) 116: The Perry Treatment (April 20 2018) 117: Whisper In The Wind (April 27 2018) 118: Grand Opening (May 3 2018) 119: Rock The Boat (May 24 2018) Opening Sequence Season 1 (2013-2014) Like all openings, the intro is a homage to the Simpsons opening. The very first opening starts off with a pan through a forest road to the show's main setting (filmed in Marystown, Newfoundland). The camera swoops off the highway and to a brown school (where Henry was taught at the time), where we see, through a window, Henry in an empty classroom filing his nails. The school bell rings shortly thereafter and Henry dashes out happily. He takes his bike and rides it away from school down the street. Meanwhile, at the supermarket, Britney Spears (as usual in her getup from "Scream & Shout") is checking out groceries whilst reading a magazine. The bags are stuffed into her cart and she exits with a smile. The camera then cuts to Henry who is merrily biking, where he dodges a streetlight, and in between some of the citizens. After disappearing, Britney arrives in the junction in a blue sports car. The camera closes up on her hands steering, a close-up of the tires, a close-up of Spears' foot releasing the gas, back at the wheel where she makes a hard left with one hand, and finally revealing her after zooming away from her chest. Britney takes note of something up ahead and honks twice. The camera then quickly zooms away from her to the house the two friends are staying at. Henry arrives first, jumping off his bike, which rides itself into the opening garage. He waits for a few seconds for his pal to arrive, and not long after, she comes speeding in. The camera cuts to her POV as she squeals brakes and stops just at the workshop door. She steps out, reunites with her friend, share a hug with him, and they enter their living quarters as the title of the show appears. Season 1 Halloween (2013) A shorter, alternate version was used on "Treats and Tricks". The opening starts off in the usual entrance where it is now stormy and trees are violently swaying in the wind. The camera swoops down by the highway past a few upturned cars, where we meet up to the school. Henry is shown in the classroom painting something with actual blood, with a bucket filled with it to refill. The bell rings and he runs out. The camera abruptly cuts to Spears driving down the slick road. She hits a rut in the road quite jerkily, but she dismisses it. Then, we cut to the driveway scene where Henry ends up slipping on the wet pavement trying to jump off and ends up tangled in his own bike. Sadly enough, Spears is heading towards him at that moment honking desperately for him to move. All he can do is limp away from her into the garage. She tries to brake, but fails, the brakes having been apparently cut. She ends up speeding into Henry (pinning him between her car and the wall/door), killing them both. Spears' death varies depending on where you're to. In North American airings, she bangs her face on the wheel. In others, she suffocates into her rather giant airbag. The camera pans out from the wreckage as the show name appears in blood red. Category:TV Series Category:Comedy Category:Musicals Category:CBC